The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hydrangea plant, botanically known as Hydrangea paniculata, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Bulk.
The new Hydrangea is a chance seedling from an open-pollination of two unknown Hydrangea paniculata selections. The cultivar Bulk was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single plant within the progeny of the stated open-pollination in a controlled environment in Boskoop, The Netherlands in 1991.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by softwood cuttings in Boskoop, The Netherlands since the summer of 2002, has shown that the unique features of this new Hydrangea are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.